


I have the stardom glow.

by Lopsided_Nebula



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, Reality TV, Technically not an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Nebula/pseuds/Lopsided_Nebula
Summary: Taako makes a foray into the world of reality television.Lup's there every step of the way and she's pretty sure the words to describe this situation are "Crushing it".The network doesn't know what they've gotten into.The world ain't ready for the Taaco twins.





	I have the stardom glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm playing around in this space that @Bramblepatch on Tumblr created, with the idea that Taako should have been on a trashy reality TV series back on the planet with two suns, there's the URL for their post that prompted this fic in the endnotes.

Chapter 1  
The announcement is not so much made as it is understood when Lup comes home to the sight of a sparkling letter on the kitchen counter surrounded by half-failing illusion enchantments and the sound of thumping and whooshing coming from their room that meant Taako was absolutely demolishing their closet as he always does when he's feeling high strung.

She eyed the letter, already having a good idea of what it could be but wanting to make sure. She caught the name on the return address and nodded, she was so right. That confirmed, she quickly makes her way to the doorway to the most important thing at this moment, her presumably freaking out brother.

She's leaning against the frame in a way that she knows is cool just for the sake of it, eyes critically taking in the scene before her. Taako is standing in the center of the aftermath of a clothes explosion, the blast radius reaching every inch of their shared room. He has at least four scarves draped over him, two shirts both half on somehow, a skirt in one hand and a single combat boot in the other. He does not have pants on. Despite the worry hovering over her shoulder, Lup laughs into her hand at the sight.

"Are you trying to attract fans or scare them away with that outfit? Cause I've gotta tell you Ko, you can pull it off but it's not one of your better looks."

Taako throws the shoe to the side as he turns to look at his sister and best friend.

"Lulu how dare you, we both know I never look bad ever."

Lup would have had an easier time believing he was fine and falling fully into their banter if he didn't have a pink and purple fantasy cheetah print scarf hanging from the tip of his hat so the fringe covered part of his forehead like woven bangs. The frantic look in his eye and his white-knuckled death grip on the skirt (her skirt) didn't help either.

She pushed her concern aside to roll her eyes at her beloved, brilliant, useless brother. Seriously, how would he be able to do anything without her? She could hardly imagine. She walked over to her brother and quickly removed all the scarfs. She paused at the pink and purple scarf, it was long and wide enough to… hmm, that could work.

She tapped Taako on the shoulder and motioned him with her hand. He, well used to their routine straightened out a bit and spread his arms to the sides, still holding the skirt in one fist. She slung the scarf around his hip and tied it off in a knot, making a half skirt thing with a very high slit up one leg. She stepped back and eyed him critically, it was a start at least.

She saw Taako was once again inching his hands towards the pile of scarfs she had placed the other three on top of.

"Nope!"

She tugged his arm back and started directing him out of the room.

"You need a break."

"Luluuuu...."

"Oh no, come on babe. Hot chocolate, now."

She ushered him into the kitchen, pouting and twitching slightly but not protesting much, they both knew nothing good came of high-stress outfit designing. It always came out fabulously, natch, but at what cost?

She set him down at a stool at the counter to choose a top out of the two he was wearing while she got out the materials needed for some of Auntie's hot cocoa. Perfect for celebrating and soothing alike.

She pushed aside Taako's glittering letter to give herself some workspace. It was surrounded by half-formed, slowly melting rose and starburst illusions spinning at ever increasing speeds due to the presumably (It's the gaudiest, most obnoxious thing she has ever seen and she absolutely has to send all of her mail like this from now on and also have a cloud of them following her around at all times.)

Taako shifted in his seat after fully situating himself in the glittery crop top, the other shirt draped over the backrest behind him. He had stopped pouting too, now just looking interested in the sweet sweet chocolate smells emanating from the pot. Perfect.

She ladles out a mug of cocoa for each of them. They're shitty and maybe-probably-definitely stolen. One has part of the handle broken off from falling off the back of their cart at one point or another and the other says Grace's Diner in an old fashioned script. Grace was absolutely awful and her eggs were dry so she deserved a dearth of mugs. 

Lup leaned back on the edge of the counter after sliding Taako his mug across in an honestly flawless motion if she was being honest. She stood there, the fingers on her right hand covering half the letters on the mug so it just says 'ce's er'. She took a sip. Damn, that was some good cocoa. From the corner of her eye, she could see Taako doing the same, fingers still tapping as what was left if purple illusioned star flew into the side of his head. 

For a while that's how it stayed. Just the two of them in their kitchen sipping their cocoa with Fantasy daisies and sparkling little messages of 'congratulations' flit around the room in varying states of decay. It was quiet. She watched Taako's manic energy fade as his frame relaxed bit by bit with each sip. Perfect. Hot Chocolate night was working its magic. It always worked for both of them. Whenever they were overstressed about something one of them would pull the cocoa out and they'd drink together. 

If she was honest it was Taako calming her down more often than it was the other way around. Eh. She had a temper. She accepted that.

Eventually, after they both had finished and she had been holding an empty mug for at least a couple minutes she tilted her head to look at Taako and grinned at the soft toothy smile that had taken over his face.

"Sooo... TV huh?"

He met her gaze, excitement positively radiating from his eyes.

"Cha'boy's gonna be famous!"

Lup leaned forward over the counter, ignoring an orange sun that was missing its center that ran into her forearm as she did so.

"Fuck yeah babe!"

She flopped her head into her hand, practically stretched over half the counter at this point.

"Tell me precisely everything."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment, leave kudos, or come chat with me, my tumblr is @lopsidednebula
> 
> There will be more soon I believe (but can't say for certain, my life and schedule are a shit show right now), I've already got the start of chapter 2 that I'm working on. 
> 
> I was going to wait till I had more written but I was so excited I decided I had to post.
> 
> The URL to @Bramblepatch 's post that inspired this fic is:  
> https://bramblepatch.tumblr.com/post/167544435208/so-the-two-sunned-world-definitely-had-press


End file.
